


Звук собственного имени

by Leuvarden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Disabled Character, Kinktober, Lazarus acts a little mean but in a romantic way, M/M, Romance, Tenderness, kinktober but make it three works in a month, they are so in love i'm crying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: — Господин-виверна, вы же знаете, я с радостью, я с радостью выйду один против семерых, и не согнусь ни перед трудностями, ни перед болью, ни перед ненастьем… но я совершенно беззащитен перед вами.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4
Collections: Seven Calamities of Baishui





	Звук собственного имени

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into беларуская available: [Гук уласнага імені](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140606) by [Leuvarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden)



> Написано на кинктобер, день 2: Dirty Talk

— Господин-виверна, — выдыхает Хайтан на беззащитную кожу ладони, запястья, внутренней стороны локтя, чередует касания губ и легчайшие из укусов. — Господин-виверна, вы же знаете, я с радостью, с искренней радостью выйду один против многих, и не согнусь ни перед болью, ни перед трудностями, ни перед ненастьем… но я совершенно беззащитен перед вами. Пожалуйста, будьте снисходительны ко мне.

— В этом и состоит смысл, — легкомысленно говорит третий старший господин Лазарь, возвышается над драгоценным подчиненным в своём ивовом кресле, словно на троне. — Тебе положено наказание, если непочтительно обратишься к вивернам, и уж точно ты понесёшь наказание, если ослушаешься моего приказа. Ты в безвыходном положении! Давай же, я жду, мой милый, возлюбленный, беззащитный подчиненный, мой сердечный друг. Или ты назовёшь меня по имени, или будь так добр, оставь меня сейчас же, ты свободен до завтрашнего утра.

Хайтан на коленях перед ним, ластится к руке, и пару раз неловко начинает говорить, и губы не складываются как надо, и слова теряют форму:

— Гос-по-дин? — выдыхает с ужасом. Исправляет себя. — Господин-виверна л, л, Лазарь. Прошу вас.

И все равно непочтительное, одинокое, не спрятанное за привычными титулами имя не идёт с его языка, выходит тихим и придушенным.

— Близко, но недостаточно, — напевает безжалостный господин. — Скажи громко: «Лазарь, пожалуйста». Или желаешь, чтобы я отныне называл тебя «секретарь Хоудзы»?

— Ла… господин, господин-виверна, пожалуйста…

Тот перебивает нарочито холодным официальным тоном, выдергивает руку из-под тёплых губ:

— Секретарь, будьте добры, попытайтесь снова. Ваши результаты не выглядят удовлетворительными. У вас что-то с горлом? Не стоит ли вам взять краткий перерыв для выздоровления? Сами знаете, в администрации всегда готовы выдать разрешение на двое суток выходных в случае болезни.

— Благодарю, но совсем не нужно, — жалостливо просит Хайтан, в отсутсвие протянутых рук припадает губами к краю синего рукава. — Я полностью здоров, всего лишь… всего лишь не могу проявить непочтительность по отношению к вам. Ваше имя на моем языке слаще самого лучшего вина, но смятенный разум сжимает мне горло, стоит только…

Господин-виверна неожиданно склоняется ниже, и Хайтан замолкает, зачарованный.

— Секретарь Хоудзы, подумайте об этом по-другому. Непочтительность? Нарушение? А вы не думали, часто ли мне приходится слышать собственное имя из чужих уст? Более того — слышать его от возлюбленных губ? Я и господин-виверна, и третий старший наследник, и управляющий делами при администрации, и ваша светлость, и ещё множество титулов. Так подумайте ещё раз, секретарь Хоудзы: прошу ли я нарушить устав, или же оказать мне милость? Прекратите уже испытывать моё терпение, делайте, что требуется.

На последних словах на его лице появляется тень печали. Хайтан хочет ее отогнать, в своём коленопреклоненном положении пододвигается к подлокотнику ивового кресла, приподнимается чуть выше, к вивернову плечу, и на грани шёпота, но твёрдо говорит:

— Лазарь, пожалуйста…

— Вы что-то сказали? — едва-едва, насколько позволяет слабый позвоночник, склоняется к его лицу господин-виверна, и Хайтан зачарованно смотрит в черные глаза с тяжелыми веками, с неподвижным взглядом, чувствует на своих губах прохладное дыхание слов. — Я с трудом слышу вас.

— Лазарь, прошу, — повторяет Хайтан громче и тверже. — Позвольте мне взять… взять вас на эти никчёмные грубые руки, и отнести в беседку у воды, и ослабить все узлы на ваших одеяниях, что основные, что узорные. Лазарь, пожалуйста, дайте мне позволение.

Исполнившись наглости после произнесения имени, Хайтан подцепляет указательным пальцем светлую прядь, что выбилась из плена яшмовых заколок, и касается ее губами. Это все равно, что целовать хрупкие сухоцветы, но Хайтан любит это нежное чувство, и наслаждается даже такой малостью.

На лице господина-виверны опять появляется эта легкомысленная улыбка, когда он размышляет: стоит ли согласиться сейчас, или можно ещё помучить собеседника ожиданием, увидеть лицо человека, который слышит первый отказ искренней просьбе. Хайтан знает это выражение слишком хорошо, и любит так же, как улыбки любви, и улыбки недомолвок, но спешит прервать возможный ответ новым обещанием; и неважно, как сильно краска заливает щеки, и как стук сердца в висках заглушает звук слов:

— Только подумайте, Лазарь, разве вы не хотите видеть, как я скину с ваших плеч ткани одеяний, одно за другим, от синего к белому? Разве вам не мил вид ваших драгоценных волос, обвитых вокруг шеи вашего возлюбленного подчинённого? Или вам не хочется видеть чёрные следы на моих плечах? Вопреки легкомысленному виду, отметины зубов господина Лазаря заживают на мне долго… 

Можно подумать, будто если господин-виверна по возможности незаметно прикусывает нижнюю губу, то она становится ярче, как и румянец на скулах — однако это ложное впечатление, пустые, нежные причуды. Воистину, чтобы стереть пудру и помаду, требуется постараться, требуется так много легких касаний…

Хайтан продолжает просить, сердце переполнено нежностью, на губах привкус мёда:

— А может, вам не нравится сама мысль о том, как будете сминать под пальцами ткань одеяний в сладкие мгновения, когда против воли изгибается спина и немеют губы, а вы всё равно пытаетесь мне что-то сказать? И что же вы любите говорить в таких случаях? Ваш бесполезный слуга совсем забыл... Пожалуйста, снизойдите к моим смиренным просьбам, напомните мне. Или расскажите, что я могу сделать ещё, и я с искренней радостью...

Хайтан смутно помнит на языке маслянистый вкус этой помады, и больше всего сейчас хочет почувствовать его снова. На его счастье, господин-виверна снисходит до его просьбы, выражает взаимную надежду:

— Как складно ты можешь говорить! Что же, я буду очень рад, если ты исполнишь обещанное, — и притягивает лицо Хайтана к своему, позволяет запечатлеть на губах первое лёгкое касание из многих.


End file.
